Dauntless Cake
by IamD1v3rg3nt
Summary: Tobias is insecure and determined to believe that Tris will leave him just because he's gained weight. It turns out that is it, in fact, possible to eat too much Dauntless cake. The title and summary both suck, but it's cute, I promise.


Okay so I actually wrote this awhile back (along with a few other fanfics I have yet to post) and have just been too busy to post. This is basically another fic that has Tobias acting more of a normal teenaged guy and just being adorkable :P Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series or any of the characters, just the plot XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where is he? I can't find Tobias anywhere. He's not in his apartment or any of the training rooms. I've checked both the fear landscape room and the Pit multiple times. He's not in the cafeteria. So where is he?

"Zeke!" Zeke looks at me as I run up to him. "Have you seen Four anywhere? I, uh, was supposed to train with him…" Oops, I almost forgot our relationship is still a secret. Why is it a secret anyway?

"This morning I did," He shrugs. "He was complaining about something and was acting..not very Four-like…"

"What that supposed to mean?" I can't help the nervous feeling in my stomach. Is something wrong?

"I don't know. He was looking all depressed and was moping around." He shrugs again and doesn't look too concerned. I wish that made me feel any better.

"I wonder why…" He rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? It's Four, Tris. He's fine. He probably just ate some bad cake or something." He pats my head and walks off. What would make Tobias so upset?

I notice too late that I forgot to ask where exactly Zeke saw Tobias. I start walking and somehow end up over by the net I first jumped into Dauntless on. I don't know why, my feet just took me there. My eyes land on a figure laying on the center of the net. Tobias.

"Tobias?" I inch forward to the net, hesitantly. My body suddenly weighs a ton and my breathing is uneven. Something isn't right about him. His body is spread out lazily and his eyes look dull- too dull. "A-Are you okay?" My voice is a whisper. Why won't he look at me? He just lays there, looking completely crushed, ignoring me. My heart is pounding so hard that I can hear it in my ears. I clench my fists and re-clench them again, rubbing them against my jeans. He chest is moving and he's blinking…that's good, right?

"I'm not perfect, you know…" His voice is so quiet that I have to strain to hear. My eyes lock onto his face. What?

"Tobias-"

"Why me, anyway?"

"Tobias…" I crawl onto the net, pulling my body against his. "What's going on? Where is this coming from?" I've never seen him so…vulnerable. Maybe Zeke was right and he ate some bad cake…

"Tris…" He looks at me and I see something more than vulnerability in them. Embarrassment? He muttered something quietly.

"Um, what was that?" He's acting so weird. He suddenly throws his hands up, looking exasperated.

"I'm fat okay?!" I just stare at him confused, shocked, and slightly amused.

"What?" I smile a little and he groans.

"That's not what I meant! I mean.." He stuttered and I have to struggle to keep from laughing. He glares at me. "Shut the hell up, Tris."

I stare at him shocked again. He glares at me coldly and gets up clumsily, jumping off of the net. I can feel my eyes burning.

"T-Tobias, I didn't mean.." He sighs, not facing me.

"I know. I didn't mean to snap at you." His voice is softer now. "It's just, you asked me before why I chose you. But the real question is, why did you choose me? I mean, I'm not as muscular as the other guys and I'm not a player like all of the other guys here. I have a bad temper and I'm awful with handling girls…" He looks down and even though he isn't facing me, I can tell this is hard for him. I can't keep the pang of guilt from my chest. What if my fear of intimacy is playing some sort of role in this?

"Listen to me," I slide off of the net and wrap my arms around him so my face is pressed against his back. His body tenses, and I make an effort to keep my heartbeat steady. "I chose you because you're what I want. I'm from Abnegation, Tobias. Do you honestly think I care about muscles?" I smile softly as the words spill from my mouth effortlessly. "Actually I find you…sexy…" My cheeks heat up, realizing what I said. His body freezes and I can hear his heartbeat quicken. "Tobias, I know you have a temper and I know that you're new to all of this. But so am I. We'll get through this together." I whisper lovingly as his heart calms a little.

"Tris…" Tobias turns around, holding me against his chest and kissing my hair. I can't help but smile at him. When I pull back, I see he is flushed and smirking lightly. "You think I'm sexy?" My face heats up again, earning a laugh from my very amused boyfriend.

"Shut up…" I look away, awkwardly as he laughs more openly. "To answer your question, yes I do." That shut him up.

"But I'm getting fat…"

"Huh?" I look back at him confused, my eyes glancing over his clothed torso. "No you're not…"

"Yes I am!" He looks exasperated, and, again, I have to fight a laugh bubbling up from my chest. "I've gained, like, five pounds lately! I need to work out more…" That's it. He looks at me pleadingly as I erupt in a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" I catch my breath. "You are NOT fat, Tobias. And you're being ridiculous. Even if you WERE fat, I'd still love you." He stares at me, he jaw lowered. "What?"

"You…love me?" I freeze, suddenly terrified. Why would I say that ? What was I thinking? I mean, I don't really love him…do I? Tobias stares at me expectantly. Is that hope in his eyes?

"I…" He definitely looks hopeful. "…I think so." Suddenly I'm in his arms as he hugs me close, crushing me to his chest. "Can't…breathe…." He laughs and squeezes me before pulling away, kissing my lips softly.

"I think I love you too, Tris." He looks at me, his eyes filled with love. My cheeks are warm, but I don't care.

"So see? You have nothing to worry about." He's smile fades slightly. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up again. He looks thoughtful then takes my hand, leading me to who-knows-where. "Tobias?"

"Just to be safe, we're working out so I can lose this weight." He sounds playful but his eyes hold a subtle hint of seriousness. I laugh lightly and he scoops me up into his arms, grinning. "Besides, it gives me an excuse to have some fun with my girlfriend."


End file.
